real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not Changing my Game Over it
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Khujand Back at camp Arjun, Dustin, Lara and Prisha are all celebrating about being in the majority of the tribe now. Prisha says she's so glad she made the right decision to flip and Dustin says she's a legend for jumping ship and joining a group that will actually treat her well. Lara pulls Arjun aside alone and asks why Basit wished him good luck when they voted for each other. Arjun tells her about how they decided to get the vote on each other to save themselves from rocks but it didn't work. In a confessional Lara says she definitely trusts Arjun less but she has to work with him for now. In the morning, Brody, Oliver and Sophia are talking by the water well. Brody asks why the two of them flipped. Oliver says he wasn't going to go to rocks for people who excluded him from their alliance at the start of the game. Sophia says she only flipped because she knew Oliver was flipping so she felt she didn't have a choice. Brody says he's probably the next to go because he didn't flip and Oliver says they wouldn't vote out their best challenge player yet. Dustin and Prisha are on the beach together and bonding a lot. Eventually, Dustin mentions their alliance and how before Prisha flipped he felt like the third wheel of Arjun and Lara. Prisha says she kinda got that vibe because of how their original tribes alliances worked. Dustin says he thinks it would be smart if the two of them stuck together and Prisha says she'd like that because she was worried about being number 4 in the alliance. Dushanbe Baxter, Misty and Kevin are talking and Baxter asks how they can get out of the spot they're in. Misty asks how close Gerald and Melinda were on their original tribe and Kevin says they seemed to be each other's closest allies. Baxter says they could try to get Aliyah and Claire to vote out Melinda since Moriah, Gerald, and Melinda are probably a final 3 alliance now. Misty says it's worth a shot and Kevin agrees. Aliyah, Claire and Moriah are walking and Claire asks Moriah how she thinks the numbers will sort themselves out. Moriah says Gerald suggested the three of them, him, and Melinda team up against Baxter, Misty and Kevin. Aliyah says she likes that idea and Claire agrees. Aliyah says they should try to convince Gerald and Melinda to vote out Baxter and Misty since at a merge they'll specifically target the three of them and Moriah says she agrees and that they can probably convince them. Gerald and Melinda are talking at camp and Melinda says she wants to get Kevin out. Gerald asks why and Melinda says Kevin is probably going to target one of the two of them and they helped vote out Katie. Gerald says if they lose they can talk to Aliyah, Claire and Moriah about it. Challenge Everybody sees that Basit got voted out and Aliyah looks furious. Jeff asks what she's thinking and she says she can't believe he got out at the first tribal of the swap. The challenge is played and Khujand wins immunity. The tribe begins to discuss and Arjun asks if they can send Aliyah which they agree to. Jeff tells Aliyah she can pick whoever she wants from the other tribe to go to exile with her and she picks Arjun. Exile Island Aliyah and Arjun walk into exile island and Aliyah gets the idol clue. Aliyah asks Arjun how Basit got out and Arjun says it was an accident. He tells Aliyah about him and Basit's plan to save themselves from rocks and how Oliver and Sophia flipped in the revote which they didn't expect. Aliyah calls them idiots but says she's just glad Arjun didn't vote him out on purpose and Arjun says he wouldn't have done that to Aliyah. Dushanbe After the challenge Kevin, Baxter and Missy gather together to talk about the vote. Kevin says they need to pull aside Aliyah and Claire to talk to them about voting out Melinda. Baxter says he has something to tell Kevin and Kevin asks what it is, then Baxter pulls out his idol. Kevin says Baxter is amazing and asks when he found it and Baxter says he found it back on day 9. Misty says it's great they have a back up plan if their main plan doesn't work. The three of them go up to Claire and begin to discuss the vote. They bring up the point that Moriah, Gerald, and Melinda could form a new final 3 alliance and Claire says she's definitely though about that possibility. Misty says the three of them want to vote out Melinda since Melinda is after Kevin and Moriah would be less mad so it benefits all of them. Claire says she'll definitely think over their case because they brought up really good points. Claire, Moriah, Melinda, and Gerald are talking about the vote and Melinda immediately mentions wanting to vote otu Kevin. Moriah asks why and Melinda says Kevin is a sneaky player and that they can do a lot more damage than just Baxter and Misty considering those two have never even been able to vote in the majority. Claire and Moriah exchange a look but then Claire says she's fine with voting for Kevin and Moriah and Gerald agree. Tribal Council Jeff asks Baxter about the tribe swap and Baxter says it's pretty much him, Misty and Kevin fighting for their lives while on the bottom as they've had to do the entire game. Jeff asks Misty if that's true and Misty says it is, and that while the three of them have teamed up together they still don't make a majority even with Aliyah on exile so they could be in trouble. Jeff asks Melinda why they're on the bottom and Melinda says it was an easy way to work out numbers, especially since nobody trusts Kevin. Kevin rolls their eyes and tells Jeff that Melinda has had it out for them all game. Jeff asks Melinda why she's targeted Kevin and Melinda begins to go on a rant, but during the rant Melinda uses male pronouns for Kevin. Claire tells Melinda that Kevin goes by they/them and Melinda rolls her eyes and goes on a rant about how stupid that is. The entire tribe except for Gerald steps in and tells Melinda she shouldn't say that, and the whole time Kevin is silent. Melinda tries to continue arguing but Jeff cuts her off. Claire looks at Moriah and Moriah nods to her. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Kevin Melinda. That's one vote Kevin, one vote Melinda. Melinda rolls her eyes. Melinda Melinda. That's three votes Melinda, one vote Kevin. Kevin Melinda smirks and Kevin sighs. Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Melinda (5-2) Melinda looks shocked and Gerald looks over at Moriah annoyed. Kevin, Baxter and Misty celebrate and hug each other and Kevin thanks Moriah and Claire. Melinda gets her torch snuffed and Claire smiles at Kevin. Votes Baxter voted Melinda: "I wasn't sure about our chances of getting you out before tribal council, but now you absolutely screwed yourself assuming the others have morals and are decent humans. Go home." Claire voted Melinda: "I thought you were a pretty nice lady, but after tonight you disgust me. The fact that you can hate on someone like that shows what kind of person you are, and I'm glad you have a gay son and don't even know it." Kevin voted Melinda: Stays silent when holding up parchment. Misty voted Melinda: "You're a gross person and I hope you get all the karma in the world because you deserve it after what you pulled tonight. Before I was voting you but respected you, now I'm voting you and have no respect for you at all." Moriah voted Melinda: "You were in the perfect position to stay in this game and be a final 3 goat, but instead you had to do that. I'm very disappointed in you right now, I'm putting my game at risk to be a decent human." Gerald voted Kevin: "Hopefully Claire and Moriah don't flip last second because of the stupid things Melinda said but who knows at this point. Sorry you had to have that directed towards you, but I'm not changing my game over it." Melinda voted Kevin: "I have absolutely nothing to say to you and I hope we never end up crossing paths again after this. This is for Katie." Final Words "I can't believe my game got ruined at the last second just because I have different viewpoints than other people. Kevin absolutely ruined my game and the others should've listened to me when I said Kevin needed to go. Dustin, Gerald, Brody and Sophia are the only people I'm rooting for everyone else showed me they're either idiotic, annoying, or I just didn't meet them. I can't wait to see Kevin come into pre-jury ponderosa after me." - Melinda, 15th Place